Je peux te faire un massage ?
by EternelSunshine
Summary: Stiles a maintenant 24 ans et suit des études de kiné. A quinze jours de son examen final, il a besoin d'un cobaye pour réviser. Et si Derek était ce cobaye ? Petits spoilers sur la saison 3A et 3B. Personnages OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà mon deuxième OS sur le couple Stiles/Derek. Comme pour mon premier, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'appartient, ce qui est bien dommage. Il y a que très petits spoilers sur la saison 3A et également 3B - oui, oui, déjà - pour le peu qu'on en a vu dans les trailers sortit donc si vous ne les avez pas vu... Revenez lorsque ça serait fait. ^^

**Note** : Les personnages sont certainement très OOC.

**Note 2** : Je suis désolée pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe, je n'en fais pas énormément mais quelques unes échappent souvent à mon radar lors de mes relectures.

**Note 3** : Je sais pas encore très bien juger les ratings alors, je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit réellement du T ou M.

* * *

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

- Non !

- Mais Derek ! S'il te plaît, demanda une fois encore Stiles.

- Non Stiles, va demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Stiles soupira avant d'emboîter le pas à Derek qui s'enfuyait dans sa chambre. Mais l'humain était tenace et il ne lâcherait pas avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était bien cela le fond du problème : Derek était devenu depuis peu de temps – enfin si six ans pouvait être considéré comme une courte période – bien incapable de résister aux demandes de Stiles.

- J'ai déjà demandé à Scott mais il a refusé, il dit qu'il a déjà fait le cobaye la dernière fois et qu'il ne veut pas que ça soit toujours lui. Alors, j'ai demandé à Lydia, tu vois, mais elle dit que si je pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle, il y aura de très grave répercussions.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est elle, se défendit Stiles bien piètrement.

Devant un tel manque de répartie, Derek roula des yeux. Stiles avait peut-être vingt-quatre ans maintenant mais il restait toujours le même. Indéniablement.

- Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne dans cette histoire ? demanda-t-il en regardant Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

- Un massage gratuit, répondit l'humain dans une moue enfantine.

Derek grogna et après un dernier roulement des yeux, accepta la demande de Stiles qui hurla de joie. Comment Derek s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation déjà ? S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il y avait sûrement six ans quand à la fin du lycée, Stiles avait subitement eu l'envie d'entreprendre des études de kinésithérapeute à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Depuis le jeune Stilinski embêtait tout le monde autour de lui pour pratiquer. Et il fallait qu'aujourd'hui cela tombe sur lui. Malheur. Il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la porte. Quoi qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de le faire : Stiles était entré par lui-même.

- D'accord, alors enlève ton tee-shirt, ordonna Stiles en ouvrant son livre de cours.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Mais si, protesta-t-il. Ca sera plus pratique.

Hale grogna puis soupira en retirant son tee-shirt sur le regard inquisiteur de l'humain. Stiles fit ensuite un vague geste de la main, indiquant à son aîné de s'installer sur le bord de son lit. Derek jugeant que plus vite ils s'y mettraient, plus vite ils termineraient, s'installa en silence. Stiles posa son livre à côté du loup garou, ouvert sur deux pages remplis de schémas. Puis il se dépêcha de poser ses mains sur l'épaule gauche de Derek, refusant de laisser le lycanthrope changer d'avis. Cela était déjà un exploit que Derek ait accepté de se laisser faire. Et Stiles était prêt à en profiter un maximum.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant toute la pratique, Stiles demandant simplement à Derek de tourner les pages de son livre de temps à autre. D'ailleurs, le jeune Hale à la grande surprise de Stilinski se laissait faire avec une facilité étonnante. Il suivait les mouvements imposait par les mains de Stiles sans y faire opposition et laissait le jeune étudiant faire son travail en gardant son regard fixait sur un point imaginaire sur la porte de la chambre.

- Bon, allez, maintenant, enlève le pantalon.

- Ca ne va pas la tête, grogna Derek.

- S'il te plaît, le pria Stiles en insistant sur la dernière voyelle.

Derek soupira avant de se lever et de retirer son pantalon sous le regard triomphant du plus jeune. C'était beaucoup plus simple que ce que Stiles avait pu penser. Quand il s'était mis dans la tête de réviser son examen sur Derek en personne, il s'était déjà vu plaquer contre un mur et les griffes du lycanthrope lui rentrant dans la peau du cou. Mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que le loup soit aussi coopératif. Où était l'amusement dans tout cela ?

Derek s'installa une nouvelle fois au bord du lit mais Stiles secoua la tête, montrant clairement son mécontentement et lui indiqua de s'allonger. Ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part du plus vieux. Enfin plutôt bleu azur, laissant voir que son loup était sur les nerfs. Stiles lui répondit par un sourire angélique puis poussa sur les épaules de Derek, forçant celui-ci à s'allonger. Grognant, Derek se laissa pourtant faire. Stiles grimpa lui aussi sur le lit et s'agenouilla à côté des jambes du loup en tournant une nouvelle page de son livre.

- Dis le si je te fais mal, prévint-il s'attirant alors un rire étouffé de Derek.

- Je t'égorge avec mes dents si c'est le cas.

Stiles déglutit et posa ses mains sur un des genoux de Derek qui sourit en entendant les battements de cœur du jeune Stilinski accélérer. Il savait pourtant que Stiles n'avait plus peur de lui depuis bien longtemps maintenant et qu'il s'amusait même parfois à le pousser à bout.

Une nouvelle fois, ils restèrent silencieux. Derek, les bras pliés sous la tête, regardait le plafond alors que Stiles s'amusait à plier sa jambe plusieurs fois, posant ses doigts sur la rotule du loup afin de la faire bouger. Puis Stiles massa sa cuisse. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Derek ne doutait pas un instant que l'humain le testait pour savoir jusqu'où il le laisserait faire. Mais il avait décidé de jouer un peu et de voir à quel moment Stiles craquerait. Il n'avait jamais été patient. C'était certainement même un de ses plus gros défaut. Mais il était aussi déterminé – ce qui était peut-être une qualité – et actuellement Stiles affichait un air des plus déterminé que Derek lui avait vu en peu d'occasion.

Stiles s'acharna encore trente minutes sur le genou droit puis gauche de Derek, tournant les pages de son livre en fronçant les sourcils. Puis enfin, il tapa de son poing sur le torse du lycanthrope. Il quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais chercher l'huile de massage.

- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?

Derek n'obtint pas de réponse mais il s'exécuta en grognant. Il s'installa sur le ventre, les deux bras repliés sous l'oreiller. Comment Stiles arrivait-il à lui faire faire tout cela ? Fallait dire aussi qu'il était moins grognon qu'avant et que le mot « oui » était bizarrement entré de plus en plus fréquemment dans son vocabulaire. A la grande surprise générale.

Stiles revint telle une furie dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit. Pris d'un courage incroyable, il s'installa à califourchon sur les fesses de Derek qui haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? grogna-t-il.

- Je vais te faire un massage du dos, répondit Stiles avec insouciance.

Derek soupira fortement, montrant une nouvelle fois son impatience. Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? Mais pourquoi ? Si seulement il avait pu prévoir que cela allait durer aussi longtemps. Stiles tourna une page de son livre avant d'ouvrir la bouteille d'huile de massage et de s'en enduire les mains. Il n'attendit pas que Derek fasse une nouvelle réflexion ou change d'avis et posa ses mains sur les omoplates de son aîné. Ses pouces commencèrent d'abord par dessiner des cercles alors ses autres doigts restèrent immobiles. Puis peu à peu, Stiles commença à bouger ses doigts entièrement.

Toute timidité partie, il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Derek avant de descendre en suivant la colonne vertébrale jusque l'élastique du boxer du loup. Derek soupira et ferma les yeux, enfonçant sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Il n'allait pas mentir, cela faisait du bien. Stiles remonta les mains puis les posa de part et d'autre sur la peau du lycanthrope. Il refit ensuite plusieurs allers et retours le long de la colonne vertébrale, appuyant de temps à autre de plus en plus fort.

- Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir, marmonna Derek.

Stiles ne répondit pas, un simple sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait certainement pas faire une remarque et si Derek s'endormait, eh bien, il ne serait pas celui qui s'en plaindrait. Et c'était le cas, il se pourrait même qu'il en profite. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Gardant un sourire débile sur les lèvres, il fit plusieurs des gestes appris lors de ses études.

Quand il avait énoncé le souhait de devenir kiné, il avait surpris tout le monde et personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent tous qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Ils avaient longtemps hésité sur le métier qu'il voudrait exercer et puis un jour, en flânant seul chez lui devant la télévision, il avait vu un reportage sur les kinésithérapeutes et l'évidence même s'était faite : un jour, Stiles Stilinski deviendrait kiné. Il avait fait de multiples recherches, avait émis son souhait auprès de son père qui une fois la surprise passé l'avait encouragé puis avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse le faire changer d'avis, il s'était inscrit pour la fac. Et six ans plus tard, il s'était tenu à son idée et suivait les cours aussi assidument que les problèmes lycanthropes lui permettaient.

Stiles tourna une page de son livre, découvrant une nouvelle page rempli de schémas et appuya ses doigts plus fortement sur la nuque de Derek. Le loup garou se laissait faire avec facilité et depuis quelques minutes, Stiles l'accusait de s'être réellement endormi. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure et penchant légèrement la tête pour observer le visage calme et reposé du plus vieux, il prit sa décision. Il se pencha alors sur Derek et déposa légèrement un baiser au milieu du dos du loup avant de se redresser.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Derek en gardant les yeux fermés.

Alors, il ne dormait pas ? Merde ! Il jouait bien la comédie cet idiot.

- Rien, mentit Stiles et son cœur accéléra une nouvelle fois.

- J'espère que tu ne feras pas ça avec tous tes patients, ça t'attira des ennuis.

Stiles lâcha un rire nerveux et ferma les yeux brièvement avant d'appuyer ses mains avec plus de force sur le dos de Derek. Derek qui ne l'avait pas claqué contre un mur. Derek qui ne le menaçait pas. Et surtout un Derek qui ne l'avait pas encore égorger avec ses dents. Reprenant du poil de la bête, Stiles se sentit mieux et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur Derek pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau du loup. Si Derek ne le menaçait pas, c'est ce que ça ne le dérangeait pas n'est ce pas ?

Stiles posa une multitude de petits baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale de Derek puis en arrivant à la limite de son boxer, il donna un coup de langue le long de celui-ci avant de refaire le même chemin vers le haut. Arrivé à la nuque de Derek, il passa rapidement son nez dans les quelques petits cheveux qui tombait sur celle-ci et dévia ses baisers sur l'épaule du loup qui soupira. Sur une envie un peu stupide, il mordit légèrement Derek avant de lécher le même emplacement.

En un battement de cœur, les rôles furent échangés. Stiles était maintenant celui qui avait le dos collé au matelas et Derek, à cheval sur lui. Les deux mains du loup lui maintiennent le visage et leurs lèvres étaient déjà l'unes sur l'autres se menant une lutte sans merci. L'humain plaça sa main sur la nuque du lycanthrope, le forçant à se rapprocher plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils manquaient tous deux d'oxygène mais cela avait peu d'importance et Derek profita que Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration pour enfouir sa langue dans celle du jeune Stilinski qui mena une lutte acharné pour avoir le dessus. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos du loup pour venir se poser dans le creux de ses reins et appuyer dessus pour l'approcher de lui.

Il ressentait ce besoin de sentir Derek partout sur lui, il ne voulait pas qu'un seul morceau de peau soit laisser à découvert. Alors ses jambes se replièrent et s'accrochèrent aux hanches du loup. Leurs deux érections rentrèrent en contact, leur attirant à tous les deux un gémissement. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Derek recula légèrement.

- T'es trop habillé, murmura-t-il sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Stiles ria et gigota tandis que Derek se relevait et remontait déjà son tee-shirt. Le plus jeune des deux se laissa faire avec beaucoup d'entrain. Et Derek s'attelait déjà à retirer le pantalon de Stiles pendant que celui-ci jetait son vêtement dans la chambre pour n'en gardait qu'un lointain souvenir. Son boxer partit au même moment que son pantalon et il adressa un regard interrogateur à Derek qui ne lui fit qu'un sourire angélique pour réponse. Il était rare de voir le loup sourire de cette manière mais lorsqu'il le faisait, le cœur de Stiles loupait toujours un battement. Ou deux.

- Cette fois c'est toi qui es trop habillé, dit-il alors qu'il se retrouvait nu.

Il passa alors ses mains dans le boxer de Derek, le tirant vers le bas et le loup l'aida pour le jetait le plus loin possible. Quand Derek se coucha une nouvelle fois sur Stiles, ils soupirèrent tous les deux de bonheur. Enfin, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois brusquement, les jambes de Stiles remontèrent sur les hanches de Derek qui appuyait une de ses mains sur la nuque de l'humain pour le maintenir contre lui alors qu'il retenait son poids sur l'autre pour éviter d'écraser Stiles. Même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaindrait.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se quittèrent mais Derek posa directement ses lèvres dans le cou de Stiles qui le força à y rester en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait même plus avoir fermé et tira sur les courts cheveux de son amant.

- Tu me fais un suçon là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un gémissement qu'il prit pour une réponse positive. Bien qu'avoir cette marque dans son cou ne l'enchantait pas des masses, il n'opposa aucune résistance face à Derek qui semblait s'être fixé pour but de lui faire un suçon énorme. Il aurait bien de mal à expliquer ce soudain intérêt pour les écharpes en plein mois de Mai.

Enfin Derek recula et contempla son œuvre avant de lever des yeux pétillants de malice vers Stiles.

- T'es fier de toi hein ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Ouep, acquiesça l'aîné.

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, toute fougue retrouvée. Leurs mains glissèrent sur la peau de l'autre avec envie et rapidité. Des gémissements furent étouffés, des soupires perdus dans la bouche de l'autre et des prénoms murmurés contre des lèvres. Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre, ils ne se contrôlaient plus et ils ne recherchaient que le contact de l'autre.

Derek retourna Stiles, l'obligeant à se plaquer à plat ventre sur le matelas et reprit le petit jeu que Stiles avait exercé sur lui plus tôt. Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de l'étudiant et descendit doucement, prenant son temps et en déviant de temps à autre jusqu'au bas de son dos avant de remonter. Prenant appuis sur ses avants bras de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles, il le pénétra soudain avec force, prenant le plus jeune par surprise.

Leur ébat était rapide et brutal. Presque animal. Les mains de Stiles s'accrochaient à celles de Derek, se décollant légèrement du matelas pour coller son dos un peu plus sur le torse musclé de celui derrière lui. Ils furent vite essoufflés, vite perdu dans le plaisir mais ils profitaient l'un de l'autre.

Leur second ébat quelques minutes après le premier fût quant à lui plus calme et plus romantique. Ils se faisaient face et ils prenaient leur temps, s'embrassant comme si la fin du monde sonnait à leur porte. Stiles maintenait Derek contre lui à l'aide de ses mains dans le creux des reins du loup alors que celui-ci avait une main de perdu dans les cheveux de Stiles, prenant appui sur la seconde. Ils se caressaient, leurs mains en demandant toujours plus, leur corps répondait favorablement aux requêtes à l'aide d'un frisson ou d'un cœur plus palpitant.

Quand ils atteignirent tous les deux leur apogée, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais heureux. Derek se laissa tomber sur Stiles qui fit glisser ses mains sur la nuque du lycanthrope pour l'obligeait à laisser sa tête dans son cou. Stiles en profita d'ailleurs pleinement pour prendre une grande bouffée de l'odeur du loup. Et il sut que Derek l'avait entendu lorsqu'il sentit un sourire sur sa peau. Hale alla attraper une des mains de Stiles et la serra dans la sienne à côté de la tête du petit Stilinski qui embrassa la tempe de l'aîné.

- Tu m'as manqué Derek, admit-il enfin.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me barre toute la semaine.

- Tu vois là, c'est normalement le moment où tu me réponds que je t'ai manqué aussi, ironisa Stiles. Et puis d'abord c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu me suivre à la fac alors viens pas me faire la tête. Moi quand tu m'as dit que tu préférais rester à Beacon Hills, je me suis dis, ce n'est pas grave, il va vite changer d'avis mais non, ça fait six ans que tu me fais vivre cet enfer avec toi ici et moi là bas…

Des lèvres vinrent l'interrompre dans son monologue et il répondit rapidement très favorablement au baiser quémandait par le loup. Les choses s'étaient faites facilement entre eux. Après cette histoire avec Jennifer Blake, Derek était partit pourtant ils avaient tous réussi à se mettre dans les problèmes. Et qui de mieux que Derek pour régler tout cela ? Scott l'avait appelé sans même que l'ancien Alpha prenne la peine de répondre. Alors Stiles l'avait appelé et avait laissé un long – très long – message vocale dans lequel il injuriait entre chaque mot. Il avait fini en disant qu'il perdait la tête et qu'il avait besoin de lui, il l'avait même supplié. Et cela avait dû marcher : deux jours plus tard, Derek était revenu. Il avait pris les choses en main comme il l'avait pu et cette fois, l'aîné savait que c'était à son tour de sauver les fesses du plus jeune. Au fil de cette histoire, ils s'étaient rapprochés et un jour, ils s'étaient embrassés. L'un comme l'autre pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de ce qu'il se passait à ce moment là mais c'était tous les jours de plus en plus fort, ils avaient littéralement besoin de se voir, se parler, de se toucher. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se séparer.

Derek mit fin très rapidement au baiser et il posa son front contre celui de son amant.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, chuchota-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas si compliqué à dire tu vois.

- C'est quand même toi qui pars la semaine, grogna Derek.

- Tais-toi, ordonna Stiles.

Il appuya sur la tête de son compagnon, le forçant à plonger la tête dans son cou. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne mentirait en disant qu'eux deux, ensemble, c'était une histoire simple. Tout au contraire, ils adoraient se chamailler. Parfois pour des broutilles – souvent pour des broutilles d'ailleurs et Derek était le premier pour dire qu'il s'agissait de la faute de Stiles. Des portes étaient claquées, le corps de Stiles rencontrait souvent un mur ou tout autre endroit susceptibles de pouvoir être cogner contre et des regards butés et coléreux étaient échangés. Mais ils s'aimaient comme cela et puis surtout, cela leur permettait de se réconciliait au lit. Ce qu'ils adoraient.

Bien sûr leur plus grande dispute avait eu lieu lorsque Derek avait refusé de suivre Stiles à l'université. Pour lui, il était hors de question de s'incruster et c'était pour le bien de Stiles de profiter de ces années-là comme un jeune tout à fait typique. Stiles s'était alors fait de multiples idées, pensant que le lycanthrope en avait déjà marre de lui et qu'il voulait le quitter mais Derek lui avait bien montré que ce n'était pas de cela qu'il s'agissait. Depuis à chacun de ses retours, le plus jeune essayait de convaincre l'aîné de le suivre mais sans résultat. Et cela durait depuis six ans.

- Dans deux semaines, je serais de retour, chuchota enfin Stiles en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux de Derek. Tu m'auras avec toi vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et tu en auras vite assez.

- N'importe quoi, grogna le loup.

- Bien sûr que si, protesta Stiles. On a un appart ensemble mais tu y as été tout seul depuis qu'on l'a sauf le week-end et les vacances. Tu as tes habitudes et moi, je vais débarquer avec mes affaires…

- Tes affaires sont déjà là, l'interrompit Derek.

- Et je vais tout chambouler, continua Stiles sans prendre en compte la remarque de son petit-ami. Je vais te parler, te poser des questions que tu trouveras débiles et sans intérêt et tu me diras de la fermer et peut-être que tu me cogneras contre un mur. On va vivre ensemble Derek et dans deux semaines ça sera pour toujours…

Le dit Derek fronça soudainement les sourcils et cessa momentanément d'écouter le monologue commencé par l'humain. Est-ce qu'il sentait de la peur ? Est-ce que Stiles avait peur de vivre avec lui ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. C'était même lui qui avait tendu un piège totalement enfantin pour avoir cet appart'. Non, il y avait certainement autre chose. Est-ce que Stiles avait peur qu'il se lasse de lui ?

- Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il fortement en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime idiot.

- Bon, alors tout va bien.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Rien. Et je t'aime aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh bien, surprise ! Cette suite n'était pas du tout prévue, l'histoire devait rester un OS mais suite à une review de **Melusine-Chan** qui m'a posé une question sur l'état de Stiles à la fin du premier chapitre, l'inspiration m'a prise au dépourvu. Et voici ce que ça donné. Donc merci à elle. Et encore merci de m'avoir autorisé à reprendre son idée.

**Note** : Je dois dire que je ne suis pas spécialement satisfaite de ce que ça peut donner. Je ne l'avais pas du tout imaginer comme cela.

**Note 2** : Derek et Stiles ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils sont toujours très OOC et encore bien plus que lors du chapitre précédent. Sur tous ces mots, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

- Tu es certain de vouloir faire cela ? demanda Scott en jouant avec un verre.

- Oui, répondit franchement Stiles en lui prenant le verre des mains.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te tue ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ria-t-il. Derek est bien incapable de me faire mal maintenant. Même un bleu l'inquiète.

Scott grimaça. S'il avait depuis longtemps accepté la relation entre son meilleur ami et le jeune Hale, Stiles n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi heureux, il avait toujours légèrement du mal à entendre les aspects intime de leur relation. Moins il en savait et mieux il se portait. Et puis rien qu'entendre que Derek pouvait se montrer attentionné lui donnait froid dans le dos. Derek restait le même avec tout le monde, il n'y avait que Stiles qui arrivait à percer sa carapace. A le faire sourire et rire. A le faire parler. A le rendre attentionné et gentil. Parce qu'il restait grognon, râleur et le Derek que tout le monde connaissait avec le reste de la meute.

- J'espère que ça va lui plaire, murmura Stiles en regardant la table que Scott et lui venait de dresser.

A ses yeux, elle lui semblait parfaite. Il avait mis une table pliante au milieu du salon – parce qu'il fallait être franc, le bar de la cuisine n'était pas romantique pour un sou – et il avait mis la plus belle nappe qu'il avait pu trouver dans l'armoire de son père. Il avait sortit la plus belle vaisselle et la plus belle argenterie. Il avait fait les choses en grand et Scott lui avait été d'une assez grande aide.

- Quand est ce qu'il rentre ? demanda Scott.

- Dans pas longtemps.

- Alors je vais y aller, fit Scott en attrapant sa veste. Reste en vie. Et si Derek te tue, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Stiles, tu étais un meilleur ami génial.

Stiles éclata de rire, déstressant pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. Il frappa Scott sur l'épaule, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose et poussa McCall vers la porte d'entrée. « _Dégage !_ » le pria-t-il, ce qui déclencha le rire de Scott. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et adressa un dernier sourire à Stiles avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Se retrouvant seul, Stiles souffla et regarda autour de lui. Cela faisait trois ans et demi que Derek et lui avait cet appartement et il n'y avait passé que ses week-ends et ses vacances. Mais maintenant que ses études étaient terminés – il était certain d'avoir cartonné à ses examens – il allait pouvoir prendre entièrement ses quartiers dans son appart'. Il avait déjà commencé d'ailleurs et il y avait bien plus de bordel que d'habitude. Derek passait son temps à passer derrière lui pour ranger. Faire cohabiter un bordélique – organisé, s'il vous plaît – et un pro du rangement était un peu plus dur que ce à quoi s'attendait Stiles.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvra, le fit se retourner et un magnifique sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Derek de refermer la porte ou de retirer son manteau, qu'il lui sauta dessus. Stiles entoura le cou de Derek de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Légèrement surpris, Derek ne bougea pas tout de suite les lèvres mais s'empressa d'y répondre dès la surprise passée. Ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, il força l'humain à se coller plus contre lui, leur baiser prenant plus d'ampleur.

- Salut à toi aussi, murmura-t-il sur les lèvres de Stiles.

- Salut.

Ils se séparèrent et Derek retira sa veste. Encore et toujours sa veste en cuir. Dès qu'il l'eût posé, Stiles l'attrapa par la main et le tira avec lui vers le salon. Quand le regard du lycanthrope tomba sur la table dressée par son petit ami, il cessa tout mouvement. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce n'était ni son anniversaire ni celui de Stiles. Ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de leur rencontre ou celui de leur mise en couple…Du moins, à sa connaissance. Non, pour une fois, il était certain de ne rien avoir manqué. Alors qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fêter ? Stiles n'avait même pas encore eu les résultats de ses examens. Et si c'était pour son emménagement, ils avaient déjà fêté cela des années auparavant.

Stiles tira sur la main de Derek mais le loup restait sur immobile. Stiles grogna et tira beaucoup plus fort sur la main de son compagnon. Perdu dans ses pensées, Derek se laissa faire et Stiles le fit assoir sur une chaise à l'aide d'une pression sur ses épaules.

- On fête quelque chose ? demanda enfin Derek, incapable de trouver la raison pour laquelle Stiles avait préparé tout cela.

- Non, sans raison particulière, répondit Stiles en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Le loup garou suivit le jeune Stilinski des yeux avant de poser son regard sur la table. Stiles ne lui avait jamais préparé de repas aussi romantique. A quoi devait-il cela ? Il ne disait pas qu'il n'aimait pas juste que cela le déroutait.

- J'espère que tu as faim parce que je nous ai préparé un repas d'enfer, le prévint Stiles en revenant.

Il déposa une assiette devant Derek avant de s'installer face à lui en posant la seconde assiette. Légèrement timide, il releva la tête vers Derek qui afin de le mettre à l'aise lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui nous vaut cet honneur ? lui demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Rien. J'avais juste envie d'un bon repas. Juste avec toi. Pour mon retour.

Derek sourit et commença à manger ce que Stiles venait de mettre devant lui. Stiles n'était pas un véritable cordon bleu mais le repas était vraiment excellent. Derek ne doutait pas une seconde que le jeune homme devait y avoir passé des heures.

- Comment était ta journée ?

- Pas mal, répondit Derek.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous partis pour l'université, il s'était trouvé un boulot – sous les encouragements insistants de Stiles. Cela le rendait plutôt heureux, il aimait bien ce qu'il faisait et il était bien payé. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'argent.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai traîné avec Scott.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Réponse simple et courte. Ce n'était pas le genre de Stiles. Quelque chose clochait chez lui depuis quelque temps. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il était revenu de l'université, cette fois où il avait révisé son examen sur lui. Déjà à ce moment là, il avait senti que Stiles était bizarre mais il n'avait rien dit parce que Stiles était incapable de garder quoique ce soit pour lui. Puis l'étudiant était repartit pour passer ses examens, avant de revenir toujours plus bizarre. Il était à la maison depuis une semaine et il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, ne partait plus dans de long discours incongru et sans queue ni tête. Il était plus calme et plus posé. C'était un tout autre Stiles qui vivait maintenant avec Derek.

Et le lycanthrope n'était pas encore certain de préférer le nouveau ou l'ancien Stiles. C'était vrai qu'il demandait toujours à Stiles de se taire mais pour être honnête, cela lui manquait. Parce qu'entendre Stiles le rassurait. Un Stiles qui parlait était un Stiles qui allait bien. Et un Stiles qui allait bien ne pouvait que rendre Derek heureux. Alors qu'actuellement, l'état de Stiles était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qui cloche avec toi en ce moment ?

- Rien, dit Stiles précipitamment. Tout va bien. Tu trouves que quelque chose ne va pas ? Comment ça ne pourrait pas aller ? On habite enfin ensemble, je vais avoir un boulot, je t'aime et tu m'aimes enfin si tu le penses vraiment quand tu me le dis, s'éparpilla Stiles.

- Pourquoi je te dirais que je t'aime si je ne le pense pas ? l'interrogea Derek.

- Je ne sais pas, haussa-t-il les épaules. Pourquoi tu me le dirais si tu ne le pensais pas ?

Derek écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un O parfait. Il semblait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Stiles sans raison.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle encore avec toi, secoua-t-il la tête.

- Peut-être parce que tu es sociable finalement. Au fond de toi mais vraiment très au profond de toi, finit-il pensivement.

- Arrête-toi de penser ici, ordonna Derek.

- Tu aimes ton repas ? changea de sujet Stiles.

- Oui, il est excellent. Merci de l'avoir préparé.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles adressa un sourire à son petit ami et baissa la tête. En silence, ils terminèrent leur assiette et Stiles ne regarda pas une seule fois Derek à nouveau bien qu'il sentait le regard du lycanthrope sur lui. Leur assiette furent à peine vide que Stiles se leva et les prit tous les deux avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Etonné, Derek fronça les sourcils et appuya son menton dans sa main en gardant le regard fixé sur l'entrée de la cuisine. Il revenait sur ce qu'il avait dit : Stiles était des plus bizarres. Il n'aimait pas le voir de cette façon. Et Stiles devait certainement encore trop penser à quelque chose, faire des foutues listes pesant le pour et le contre et se torturer l'esprit. Décidant de mettre fin à tout ceci et de retrouver le véritable Stiles, _son_ Stiles, Derek rejoignit son petit ami dans la cuisine.

Stiles lui tournait le dos, la tête plongée dans le frigo et marmonnant pour lui-même des phrases incompréhensible. Hale s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, le tirant jusque lui.

- Viens par là, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Attends Derek, il reste encore le dessert.

- On s'en balance.

Il tourna Stiles dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles répondit au baiser plusieurs secondes plus tard avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Derek et de se coller contre lui avec plus de force. C'était comme une force magnétique entre eux. Ils ressentaient le besoin d'être connecté l'un à l'autre et au fil des années, cela devenait de plus en plus fort alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux naïvement pensé que cette attraction entre eux s'amenuiserait. Mais tout au contraire…

Les mains de Derek glissèrent sur les fesses de Stiles et à l'aide d'une pression, souleva celui-ci. Stiles passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, crochetant ses chevilles dans son dos. Derek se retourna et posa Stiles sur le plan de travail alors que le plus jeune, commençant à manquer d'air resserra bras et jambes autour de Derek. Derek était son oxygène et il refusait de se séparer de lui. Derek fit passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Stiles, le remontant en caressant la peau de son vis-à-vis du bout des doigts.

Stiles leva les bras, permettant à Derek de lui retirer son tee-shirt que le loup jeta quelque part dans la pièce. Ses mains se posèrent sur le dos de Stiles une nouvelle fois, le caressant sur chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer Stiles avec autant de force. Il avait prit peur quand il avait commencé à prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour l'adolescent que Stiles était encore et il avait tenté de les enfouir en lui mais plus il essayait de les oublier, plus ses sentiments se développaient en prenant plus de place. Dans son cœur et dans sa tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses du mariage ? murmura Stiles.

- Quoi ?!

Derek recula subitement et lâcha les lèvres de Stiles qui resta pantelant, la bouche entre-ouverte. Son torse se soulevait rapidement et il avait encore du mal à reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tu sais, un mariage. C'est quand deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre décident de s'unir parce qu'elles veulent passer leur vie ensemble.

- Je sais ce qu'est un mariage, le coupa Derek.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Derek en lâchant Stiles. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? s'énerva soudainement Derek.

- Allez, réponds, s'il te plaît.

Stiles appuya sur la dernière syllabe, descendant de son perchoir pour se rapprocher de Derek qui recula d'un pas. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et Stiles ouvrit les yeux, étonné. Derek n'avait plus ce genre de réaction depuis des années maintenant.

- Ecoute Stiles, je n'ai jamais pensé à me marier alors je ne pense rien du tout du mariage.

- D'accord, déglutit Stiles. Ce n'était pas si compliqué tu vois, sourit-il timidement.

Il était déçu, ça oui, mais c'était Derek et il l'aimait de cette façon. Alors, tentant de ne pas montrer sa déception, il s'approcha de Derek, essayant de sourire plus grandement mais il se demanda si cela ne ressemblait pas plus à une grimace. Il attrapa le bas du tee-shirt de Derek et le tira à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Et si on reprenait où on en était resté ?

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek et il répondit au baiser de Stiles. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Stiles, arriva à son jean et entra ses mains dans les poches arrière, lui permettant de tirer Stiles plus étroitement contre lui. Ce n'est que lorsque les doigts de sa main droite rencontrèrent quelque chose de froid qu'il fronça les sourcils et lâcha les lèvres de Stiles qui en profita pour lui embrasser le cou.

Derek sortit sa main de la poche et la monta à hauteur de ses yeux. Son cœur rata un battement, sa mâchoire inférieure tomba, ses yeux formèrent deux billes bien rondes et son corps se tendit. Tous ses muscles se tétanisèrent l'un après l'autre, son corps se glaçant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Un suçon, ria Stiles. Si tu m'en fais, je peux t'en faire aussi.

- Je parle de ça…

- Quoi ça ? fit Stiles en se redressant puis jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Oh !

- Qu'est ce que ça fait dans ta poche ?

- Surprise ! s'exclama Stilinski. Épouse-moi, continua-t-il gêné.

* * *

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait le plafond en jouant avec l'anneau en platine que Derek avait trouvé dans sa poche une heure plus tôt. Le lycanthrope était allongé sur le ventre à côté de lui, la tête tourné vers son opposé. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, ne lui avait même pas donné de réponse. Il n'attendait pas non plus une réponse immédiate, il savait que Derek allait avoir besoin de temps mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il garde le silence.

Il soupira plus fort que la fois précédente et tourna la tête vers Derek. Habituellement, Derek détestait lorsqu'il ne cessait de soupirer. Alors quoi ? Cette demande en mariage l'avait-elle détraqué ? Il avait cassé Derek. Après un énième soupir, il passa l'anneau légèrement trop grand à son annulaire et roula pour finir à cheval sur les fesses de Derek. Il posa ses mains sur le haut du dos de Derek et commença doucement à bouger ses doigts.

- Stiles…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Un massage, répondit-il en toute logique. Faut te détendre tu sais, ta nuque est rempli de nœud.

Bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas envie d'un massage, Derek laissa faire son compagnon. Et Stiles avait amélioré sa technique depuis ces six dernières années. Il se souvenait bien de la première fois que Stiles lui avait fait un massage. C'était bien mais il s'y prenait n'importe comment. Alors qu'à présent, il se damnerait pour avoir un massage de son petit ami. Et autant dire qu'il était même doué le petit. Un peu trop doué.

- Tu ne vas pas me parler pendant combien de temps ? murmura Stiles et il se confronta une nouvelle fois au silence. D'accord, très bien. Je vais encore devoir faire un monologue et tu me diras peut-être de me taire ce qui dans ce cas là te forcera à me parler. Tu te retrouveras piéger et avoue quand même que c'est une idée de génie que j'ai eu là. Et tu me demandes de me taire quand tu veux…Quand tu veux…J'ai tout mon temps…Je peux te parler de beaucoup de choses…Et quand tu auras décidé de m'arrêter, je serais toujours en train de parler...Ouais, je suis infatigable quand il s'agit de parler et tu le sais, non ?

- Tu étais bizarre en ce moment, lâcha enfin Derek.

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'arrêterais jamais et j'aurais été obligé de parler et de parler encore mais c'est techniquement impossible, tu ne pense pas ? Au bout d'un moment, j'aurais été à bout de sujet de conversation et…Bizarre ? Je n'étais pas bizarre, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu ne parlais pas, tu étais toujours dans tes pensées et tu ne semblais même pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, réfuta Stiles. Enfin peut-être un peu…

- Je pensais que c'était à cause de tes exams, que tu étais stressé parce que tu attendais les résultats mais maintenant je comprends mieux ce qu'était ton problème.

- Derek, je suis désolé, grimaça Stiles.

Le lycanthrope se retourna sous son compagnon et attrapa la main de Stiles. Il passa ses doigts sur l'alliance que Stiles avait passée à son doigt, fronçant d'abord des sourcils avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne voulais pas te prendre par surprise comme ça…Enfin si, c'était l'idée mais d'abord je voulais te demander ce que tu en pensais et tu aurais eu la puce à l'oreille, enfin normalement…Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave…Je te reposerais la question l'année prochaine ou celle d'après…Ou dans dix ans si tu préfères.

- Ca te va bien, murmura Derek les yeux rivés sur la main de son petit ami.

- Elle est pour toi, prévenu Stiles. A la base.

- C'est d'accord.

- D'accord ? Qu'est ce qui est d'accord ? Je n'ai pas posé de question.

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit et il se redressa. Entourant la taille de Stiles de ses bras, il força celui-ci à se coller à lui plus étroitement. Il embrassa chastement les lèvres de Stiles, glissant ses mains sur le dos nu de celui-ci.

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt sorti comme un ordre que comme une question.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Au contraire, je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Les lèvres de Stiles s'étirent en un magnifique sourire et il claqua son front contre celui de Derek.

- C'est vrai, je sais, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai trop envie de t'entendre le dire.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors, je vais t'épouser.

- Et c'est ce que tu veux aussi ?

- Je crois que oui.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et embrassa Derek qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Leur étreinte prit une tournure bien plus charnelle et ils se perdirent dans un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras. Leurs lèvres se firent plus agressives, leurs caresses d'abord tendres et amoureuses se firent plus dur, rougissant la peau de l'autre sous leur passage. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à se séparer. Elles partirent à la découverte du cou de l'autre, le titillant, le dévorant, le torturant de sucions et de petites morsures.

Les mains de Derek passèrent sous le pantalon de pyjama de Stiles, le tirant vers le bas. Comment était-il possible d'avoir aussi envie du corps de l'autre ? Il bascula et allongea Stiles sous lui, reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait accepté de se marier. Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire ce genre de chose, ce n'était pas lui et il y avait certainement que Stiles pour lui faire faire accepter une union. Il y avait que Stiles pour lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi. Ce petit être diabolique avait bien trop d'emprise sur lui.

* * *

Stiles était étalé de tout son long sur Derek, un petit sourire satisfait collé au visage. Du bout des doigts, il dessinait des arabesques sur les côtes de son compagnon alors que la main du lycanthrope descendait et remontait en rythme sur le dos du plus jeune. Il adorait ces petits moments de tendresse et de calme partagés avec Derek. Parce que dans ces moments là, le loup était détendu et calme, très calme et non pas ronchon et râleur.

Stiles retira l'anneau toujours à son doigt et attrapa la main gauche de Derek. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui et fixa les doigts de son petit ami – fiancé à présent ? – lui passer la bague à l'annulaire gauche. Puis Stiles reprit sa place confortable comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et serra son bras sur Stiles.

- Va falloir fixer une date, murmura-t-il.

- Ton jour sera le mien. On n'est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant. Quand tu seras prêt.

- Je t'aime Stiles.

- Je sais et je t'aime aussi.


End file.
